Always Confusion
by Teloiv
Summary: ...It's just a phase, right? Rated M for possible future chapters. PLEASE NO REVIEWS! THANK YOU. Too lazy to finish, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Father-daughter romance. If you have a problem with it, don't read it, mmkay?It's as simple as that. I'm not so sure about the title, now.** **But yeah, please no reviewing. At all. I dislike reviews. You can, however, review when I give the heads up at the very end of the story.

* * *

**

She loved her family.

God, she loved her family. Sure, she used to take them for granted most of the time. But when Syndrome had nearly killed them, it made her think. Violet doubted she could go on without them.

She smiled slightly - just enough for only her to know - around at the table. For once, her mother and father sat next to each other, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Dash and Jack-Jack sat next to her.

"I'm thinking about getting a job." Immediately, everyone turned their eyes toward Helen. "Well, you know.. Vi, you're older, and I think you can take care of yourself now, right?"

She didn't say anything, only stared.

"And Dash is usually busy with school and track..." Helen's eyes looked down at her nearly finished dinner, most likely in disappointment. "Okay, maybe not."

"Oh, honey! That's great! But - what job?" Bob asked, his eyes filled with something Violet had only seen once before, when he had been fired and found that new thing in his life, to make up for it. Except it was much, much better.

"Oh, I don't know. I could get a job in nursing or something. I'd have to go to college again, though. I'm not so sure I'd like to be a lawyer, afterall." She chuckled dryly.

Violet knew her brother would be the next to speak. "I'm all for it, Mom!" She knew Dash only wanted to get time to himself to work on his running, and making his usual mischief.

Helen smiled at her three children.

Violet had nothing to say. In fact, she didn't really care. She had been pretty depressed lately, and didn't know why. And what really bothered her was that no one seemed to notice. Not even her family. She almost felt invisble, but she knew she wasn't. Usually, anyway.

Dinner ended quickly enough. Helen seemed happier than usual, and she was even humming quietly to herself as she washed the dishes.

Violet hadn't said a word all evening. At dinner, as she helped her mother with the dishes, or when they all sat down on the couch in front of the television to begin disgesting their meals. Nothing. Not a sound emerged from her. No one questioned it.

Briefly, Violet thought about Tony. They had gone on a few dates, and had even become a small item. But she saw him and a red haired girl with deep blue eyes making out, in the middle of the city mall. She didn't cry a tear over him, but she sure did let him know it was over between them.

He didn't even care. That hurt her more than she could have expected.

So when they sat down in front of the television, and the green numbers on top of the television turned to eleven pm, Bob and Helen shooed the children away, commanding Violet to tuck Jack-Jack into bed before she took care of herself.

And she did so. When she came downstairs to inform them that Jack-Jack was sound asleep, she tip-toed down the stairs and found her parents trying to seep into each other by means of their mouths trailing all over the other's body. Helen's white silk shirt was barely clinging onto her, and she was straddling Bob's hips.

She didn't know why it made her feel the way it did. Violet's eyes grazed over them, especially her father. Her heart seemed to have jumped into her throat, and even if she tried, she wouldn't have been able to speak. Her mouth had gone dry, and she found herself unable to swallow properly.

And Violet felt a pang of something similar to what she felt when she had caught Tony with the other girl. She turned invisible almost instantly, and jumped up the stairs soundlessly, so as not to let them know she was there, watching them.

Violet didn't even bother to get ready for bed. Emotions from over the last month overwhelmed her, and she jumped onto her bed, her door slamming shut behind her. Violet doubted that they had even heard it.

Tears streamed silently down her round and still slightly childish cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying. Really, she didn't. And she couldn't help it.

Images of her parents doing similar things with each other flashed in her mind too quickly for her to acknowledge them. And why, why had it not done this to her before? Why hadn't she cried like she was doing now before? _Why?_

Violet was nearly asleep, her cheeks stained with salt that had dried a while ago. She didn't think at all. Her eyes were closed, and anyone who would have seen her then might have thought she hadn't even cried at all.

There was a soft knock on her door, but she didn't hear it. The knocking continued until finally it swung open, her father standing in the doorway. Instantly, she was sitting on her bed, looking into his lighter blue eyes. The covers around her were upset from her crying and curling into a fetal postition earlier.

"Violet?" He asked, his voice soft. She knew he could tell she had been crying. His face was flushed, indicating her mother and father having their way with each other. She looked away from him, holding back fresh tears. "Vi, what's the matter?"

She didn't answer. After all, she didn't know herself. She didn't know much at all these days. Violet could feel him walking over to her, without even having to look at him. A second later, her bed bounced.

"Violet..." Her father's voice was quiet enough for only her to hear, and for some reason, it sent shivers up and down her spine. And what was even stranger, was that she almost liked it.

"Dad." Violet paused, taking a glance into his eyes again, and then down at her small hands. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

She could hear him sigh deeply, and could barely feel him looking at her. "Well..." He stopped, got up from off the bed, and stood in front of her. "If you need to talk, I'm always here."

She could smell something on him that she hadn't smelled before. Disregarding it, she responded with a quick "Fine, Dad." before curling up on her side and closing her eyes. She could feel him covering her with the blanket that previously lay at her feet.

"Good night, Violet." He bent down and kissed her on the ear briefly, and turned from her.

"'Night, Dad." She smiled slightly, once again, just enough for her to know she was smiling. And then, she fell asleep almost instantly after he shut the door with a soft smile for her.


	2. Chapter 2

All night, she had strange dreams. Dreams where, Tony was doing something that she had previously fantasized about before they broke up. You know, the blind infatuation phase where you can't get enough of the other person? Where you can't stand to be away from them for another moment? Yeah, that stage.

The dreams involved him at first, but then turned into a faceless person, who she vaguely recalled later on, was much older than her. And for some reason, she had felt that they hadn't been together in the first place. Like it was some sort of a sin.

But then it wasn't. Because it was love, and love conquers all. At least, that's what Violet thought in her dreams. Of course, it wasn't so in reality, and this upset her even more than her break up with Tony.

Helen had informed her family that she was going to the city's college, and that she would be studying a whole lot more and that their father would have to take care of them instead. Violet was fine with this. Actually, she was really happy about it.

The days were great at first. Her and her siblings, along with her father spent time with each other. They played in the back yard, went to movies, and went to the local zoo once. She even found herself wanting to hug her father more than usual. It was strange, and her thoughts travelled more and more to her father. She felt more attatched to him than anyone else before, and felt like he was her new best friend.

Violet waited in her room, cleaning up random messes on her bedroom floor. Her father was going to come in and say good night to her after taking care of Jack-Jack and Dash.

Finally, she heard her door squeak, alerting her to his presence. She quickly shoved a bra into her top drawer and turned to him.

"Hi dad.." She smiled at him, feeling quite happy all of a sudden. He smiled back warmly and stepped further into the dimly lit room.

"Ready for sleep, sweetheart?" He asked, and Violet could feel her heart skip a bit in her chest.

"Yep."

She went over to her blue covered bed, pulled the covers back and climbed under them. Bob came over and silently tucked her in, a strange look on his face. Violet figured he was thinking about Helen. She had been working so much lately, that the two hadn't had much time together. It was probably making him unhappy.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh - yeah, Vi, I'm fine." He glanced over to her face for moment before straightening up. He smiled down at her, a slightly sad look on his face. "It's just that... your mother is so busy lately."

"I know, dad."

"Goodnight, Violet."

He paused, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Dad?"

"Yes, honey?" His lips were curling slightly in another smile.

"I love you..."

"Oh, I love you too." He bent down to her, and she half expected him to kiss her lips. The thought thrilled her to no end, and it scared her at the same time. But instead, he kissed her softly on the forehead the way a father kisses his child. It upset her stomach all of a sudden, and she looked away.

Violet wanted to scream out, "No! You don't understand! I love you the way you love mom!" But she couldn't. She didn't have the courage.

He left without another word and it took her about an hour to fall asleep. And all she could think about was him. Violet felt the way she felt in the beginning of the relationship with Tony, but different. It was... somehow stronger than before.


	3. Chapter 3

_He bent over, his weight crushing her in a comfortingly way. She could feel his breath against her lips, and all she wanted to do was to lean into him and feel his response to her touch. Instead, his lips fell onto hers, and a pleasant little shiver ran throughtout her body. She placed her small hand around his neck, pulling him closer into her. Having them like this was like dying and going to heaven. It was like -_

Violet woke, her back stiff and her heart pounding. A slight sweat was over her body, and she felt like she had a fever.

It was still dark out, she saw. Violet glanced at the clock which glowed brightly - 4:32 - and sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, no matter how much she wanted to have another dream like only seconds before.

Pulling the sheet away from herself, she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly, so as not to make any noise for her brother to hear.

Violet turned to her left first, looking over the railing of the stairs to see the source of the bright yellow light. Maybe Helen was still there studying, even at this early hour. Sure enough, she was there. But instead of her bloodshot eyes grazing the words in the books, her head was lying on top of one particular book, _How the Body Works_, some drool dripping from her open mouth onto the pages.

And so Violet turned the other way, towards the end of the hall and towards her mother and father's bedroom. When she reached the door, which was open, she pushed it forward and padded into the pitch black room.

She could hear her father's steady breathing, and her heart jumped into her throat. It was calming. Very calming. Violet walked forward, placed her hands on the end of the bed and pulled herself up. A moment later, she was sitting next to him.

She wasn't moving. In fact, she was hardly even breathing. Something shifted in the room, perhaps it was him, and she stiffened even more. He turned over towards her, his hands resting themselves at her knees.

Violet looked down at where she thought his face was, wishing that she could bend down and kiss him. Kiss him, let him not ever know, kiss him and keep it a secret for herself to enjoy, kiss him just to know that she knew what his lips felt like against her own and what they tasted like. Oh, what they tasted like...

She bent down, her eyes closing lightly, and found her his lips.

"Violet? Is that you?"

Violet shot up with her eyes wide.

"Why are you here?" Her father asked, sitting up himself. She found herself backing away from him, almost horrified of her own actions? Had he caught her? Would he punish her if he had? Oh god -

Her mouth worked on its own, making her speak into the darkness. "I had a bad dream..."

"Oh, honey... are you okay?" His hand found hers, and before she knew it, she was lying next to him, his arm underneath her. It felt so good. Felt so right...

Violet knew it was wrong, feeling like this for him. Tears sprung to her eyes just thinking about it. Her mother would stop loving her, would put her out on the street. Her brother would think her a freak, some deranged freak of nature. And he... he would stop loving her altogether. That was the worst thing yet.

"I'm good now, Dad..." She inhaled his scent - kind of like vanilla and how the air smelled after rain or snow. She could fall asleep now... and never, ever wake up again. As long as she was here in his arms. "Can I stay in here for a while?" Violet asked, her voice soft.

"I, uh, I dunno... You mother might -"

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, but didn't. "Please, Dad?"

"Okay." Immdediately, she crawled under the covers next to him. He was so comforting... so warm. Within moments, she felt ready to fall into a deep sleep.

But then she betrayed herself without any thought beforehand and snuggling into him, and whispered a quiet three words.

He returned them like only hours before, and she sighed in slight frustration before betraying herself once again. But at this point, Violet admitted to herself, she didn't care what happened.

"No..." She felt around for his wrist, which was lying next to his stomach, and grabbed it gently. She climbed half way on top of him and she could tell he was startled. "Shh." Violet whispered before placing her hand over his heart.

"I meant..." She leaned forward, and kissed him. He didn't respond, which angered her only slightly and she could feel parts of herself vanishing if only for a split second. Violet tried harder to make him do something, even push her away. But he just lay there, probably in shock and or disgust.

Violet pulled away in a daze and whispered so quietly she herself could hardly hear the words. "...Like this..." Her father's lips had tasted exactly the way her smelled, like vanilla and the earth's air after rain. She licked at her lips quickly, just to savour the plasure a little longer.

He shot up, pushing her backward. She could tell he was angry, or confused. Or a little of both. She gasped, finally realizing what she had done. Everything was going to be different. He wouldn't love her anymore. No one would. Oh god, no one would ever love her just because she loved her father like a woman loves a man.

The light on the table next to the bed lit the room, and she had to shield her eyes from the sudden light.

"Violet, you can't love me like that." He voice was stern, commanding. "_You can't._"

Violet dropped her hands away from her face and into her lap. She looked him right in the eye, trying to give him an angered look. But once she saw those blue eyes of his - she couldn't. "Why not?" She asked, her voice cracking only slightly.

"Because it's _wrong. _I... I'm your _father_, Violet. It just doesn't work this way."

She paused, considering running out of the room and holding back the tears the threatened to fall any second. She would run and not look back. Run out of the house, run down the street in her bare feet, and keep running until she collapsed.

If it didn't work that way, then why did she love him? It was stronger than with Tony... And in fact, Violet even doubted she even loved Tony compared to this. She wouldn't have done anything for him. But she'd do _anything _for her father. _Anything._

If it didn't work that way, she wouldn't love him, and she wouldn't have been finding herself kissing him only moments ago. He wouldn't be there, a strange kind of look on his face. He wouldn't be pitying her, and he wouldn't be wanting to take her in his arms, smother her with his affections, and he wouldn't not be thinking of his wife.

Violet didn't care. She didn't. He could be that way. He could be stupid and arrogant and unaccepting. She would always love him. Always.

She looked at him, her brows furrowing and her hair falling into her face.

"Vi, I love you, but not that way. You're my daughter... I never could love you like that."

She stood up on the bed, towering over him. "I know." She jumped off the bed gracefully and turned from him.

Bob could feel his heart drop slightly as he saw she was about to leave. He supposed they could talk it over another time. If she wanted to him. She was stubborn, he knew, and wouldn't do something she didn't want to.

"Man, do I know it." Violet said, half to herself, before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

He was avoiding her. Sure, Bob had to make her, Dash, and Jack-Jack food. But when he himself was eating, he ate somewhere else. As long as he didn't have to look Violet directly in the eye, he was safe.

He would catch her looking at him, a strange sort of look on her face. She wouldn't look away like she had only a little while ago. She had this sort of power, like she seemed more confident of herself or something.

Helen didn't notice anything strange in the atomosphere, of course. Her head was either buried in some book or in a pillow, or she was at class on the local college's campus. Bob had tried to talk to her she simply said, "Not now, Bob."

He needed someone to turn to. He needed something to do with himself.

Bob knew he couldn't avoid her forever. It was just some phase that she went through, like the brief period she would talk about Tony like he was the best thing in the world. He and Helen would just smile and keep their thoughts to themselves. It was pass, he was sure.

Violet's birthday was coming up in a month and half. He would have to pay attention to her on that special day, give her a gift or two, and be extra nice to her.

Bob was half looking forward to the day, because she was his daughter. But then there was the fact that she was in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet knew what she wanted for her birthday. It wasn't anything she would get, she knew, but it was worth a try. She would act normal, just like any other of her birthdays.

She would wake up, go into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, and find her brother sitting at the table doing something and her father making pancakes. She would tell him "No blueberries, Dad" and making a disgusted look at him. He would chuckle and return to mixing the batter. Violet would act like nothing exciting was going to happen, because she really thought it wasn't that exciting in the first place. And for the rest of the day, she would act surprised at all the nice things they gave her.

Of course, the way her mother was acting lately, she doubted her mother would be there to witness any of it. Violet had to admit that she was happy about this fact, because it was all the more likely she would get her father alone and have a serious talk about the situation between the two of them.

Violet could tell her father was avoiding her. Sure, she was a bit annoyed at him for avoiding her, but he was just scared. Hell, even she was scared. She'd never experienced anything like this boring. It scared her to death almost.

So she would corner him somewhere, possibly tackle him and kiss him for all she was worth, and then they'd just... talk it out. Easy, right? Sure.

Violet hoped so, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

The day had come. Violet's birthday. The weather was cloudy, and slightly drizzly. Just how she liked it. The family wouldn't be going out to some fancy restaurant, but would stay inside and eat half stale cake and watch a movie.

And she would be happy, because he would say yes to her request. He would say yes.

Violet woke before anyone else, got dressed in her favourite casual clothes, and before she went into her parents' bedroom, washed herself up. They were both in bed next to each other this time. She immediately felt a rush of heat flow throughout her, most likely a strong wave of jealousy that she wasn't in her mother's place.

The morning went by quickly. Dash and her mother had said happy birthday to her, while her father had only acknowledged her with a curt nod. It had disappointed her only slightly. Soon enough, they had all sat down at the dining room table, the room dimmed as her mother brought in the blue, green, and white cake and Jack-Jack giggled and burbled happily.

The entire family sang Happy Birthday as one before she closed her eyes and blew the candles out. You can probably guess what she wished for. When the ceremony was finished, Bob cut the cake and handed everyone, including Jack-Jack, a piece.

Violet was the first to finish. It hadn't been an ice cream cake, nor angel food. She wasn't quite sure what the ingredients were, and she didn't ask. She knew her mother had made it for her, like always, and she had enjoyed it greatly. For once, she actually felt a sense of peace and happiness inside of her.

When everyone was done and the chatter had died down slightly, Helen turned to Violet and smiled.

"Ready for your presents now?" She asked.

"Sure, mom."

Helen got up from the wooden chair swiftly and walked into the other room where the stairs were. Dash ran after her. Violet looked at her father, who sat right across from her.

He didn't look at her. Instead, he pulled back from the table, the chair squeaking under the weight of him. "Maybe I should go..." His voice was slightly shakey, as if he was afraid of her. She couldn't help but rolling her eyes at him and grabbing his wrist before he got up completely.

"Dad... stay."

Now, he looked at her. "No - no, I think I should go help your mother.."

"Just stay, okay? We need to talk."

He settled back into the chair, but obviously reluctantly. "Okay..."

"Three weeks, dad."

He looked at her, his blue eyes wide.

"Three weeks, dad, of me... Um, showing you how much I ..." She paused, looking towards where her mother had just recently left and briefly wondered whether or not she was being overheard or if her mother and sibling were coming back soon. "Three weeks of acting like you love me ... in return."

Her heart was pounding against her ribs as he looked down, a piece of his light hair drifting in front of his face. "Violet... I don't know if this is all such a good idea. I mean, it's so _wrong_."

"God! If it was so wrong, dad, I wouldn't love you so damned much!"

"But you're my _daughter_, Violet. It's wrong." His eyebrows knitted for a moment as he looked back up at her. She could tell he was jumpy, or either strangely excited.

"Just get around that for moment, will you?" Anger and annoyance flared up inside of her for a small amount of time before she looked back into his eyes and cooled down instantly. Why was he being so difficult? "Just... act like you love me like you love mom... please..."

"...I can't, Violet..."

"Yes, you can!" And before she knew it, she was pushing her plate to the side and climbing onto the table. She barely heard him ask her what she was doing. A second later, his plate was also pushed to the side and she was on her hands and knees, looking down at him. "Please..."

Her lips were on his, and unfortunately for her, he didn't respond and tried to pull away from her. Violet didn't hear the small little giggles and slurred words coming from the end of the table.

Finally he managed to get away. "Violet..." His eyes looked frustrated. With her, or something else, she didn't know. He wondered whether or not she would keep doing this to him if he didn't say yes now. "Okay... But only for three weeks."

He reached up to her face and brushed back the dark hair from her face that had fallen when she climbed up onto the table. She gasped a little in surprise before he kissed her lightly, his hands now on her shoulders. He pulled her a little bit more towards him and deepened the kiss. He could feel her trembling beneath him. Violet pulled back from him first and whispered a quiet thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Bob had to admit that it had felt good kissing someone other than his wife, in a weird sort of way. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew that it was just some insane phase of her's and would pass.

In fact, he probably would have kissed her again in the heat of the moment if she hadn't turned invisible when Helen and Dash walked back into the room.

They looked around for Violet, who had suddenly vanished off of the table. Of course they didn't _know_ she she had been there only seconds before, and they turned to Bob for answers.

"She... She's in the bathroom," was his reply. Only he heard her shuffling off of the table, giving him a squeeze on his arm before leaving the room.

They sat in their original seats, placing a purple tissue papered package in the middle of them. He knew what it was immediately.

Violet entered the room a second later, fumbling with the zipper on her jeans to make it seem like she really had used the bathroom.

As she sat down, she reached for the package. She ripped the paper off, discovering a small dark cloth similar to their family suits, but with a delicate looking _V _instead of the bold_ I_. Her fingers traced the patterns on it, enjoying the smoothness. "Did Enda make this?" She asked, looking up at her mother.

"Yeah. Take it out. I think there's something else that goes with it."

Violet pulled the purple and black suit away from the rest of the paper and set it on the table in front of her. A piece of paper sat where the suit had been before, clearly a plane ticket. She picked it up, looking at what was printed on it. It said that she was leaving on a plane a week and a day from then, in seat 27C. The destination was...

"Are you serious? Hawaii?"

Helen nodded, a pleasant smile pasted on her face. "I'm going too. The rest of the tickets are up in the bedroom."

Violet paused, thinking it over. "Is Jack-Jack coming?"

"Of course! I don't want to take any chances, what with the whole thing that happened last time."

Violet grinned widely at her family, barely even wondering whether or not the trip would interfere with her plans of not so secretly seducing her father.


End file.
